Plus bleu et salé que la mer
by Senshikyohi
Summary: L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 4. Alfie trouve que le gin de Tommy manque de sucre, Tommy se méfie, car Alfie ne boit pas d'alcool. Alfie trouve un moyen original de le goûter. De là, les événements dérivent. TommyShelby/AlfieSolomons


Avec de la romance (du sexe) et un peu de conversation, j'ai essayé de construire une fin plus satisfaisante.

Bonne lecture !

.

Le fait qu'un homme aussi distingué que Tommy Shelby soit originaire de cette fausse à merde qu'est Birmingham était une anomalie en soi. Peut-être même un miracle ? Ouais, certainement. Le tout puissant – qui est en soi-même égal et entier – avait le don de la contradiction. Il pouvait faire éclore la plus belle fleur sur le plus hideux des monticules de boue, Alfie respectait plus que tout cette appétence divine et grandiose à l'effet de surprise, au coup de théâtre. L'homme le plus fier et le plus élégant qu'il connaisse, le plus altier en somme, n'était en vérité qu'un gitan à peine sortie de sa roulotte miteuse qui lui servait finalement de seul et unique véhicule puisque c'est dans une roulotte semblable à celle de sa naissance infâme qu'il ferait le dernier voyage vers …vers nulle part, puisqu'il était impie comme tous ceux de sa race. Maudits infidèles.

Et pourtant, il suffisait à Alfie de « sonner la messe » avec assez de ferveur pour faire venir à lui le fameux Tommy Shelby comme s'il était son fidèle le plus dévoué. Il arrêta d'appuyer sur le klaxon de la voiture quand le Peaky Blinders le salua avec sa foutue politesse habituelle. Il portait ses petites lunettes, ce qui ne laissait pas d'amuser le juif qui l'avait orienté vers son propre fabriquant. C'était une petite fierté étrange que de voir porté quelque chose qui venait finalement de lui sur une figure aussi inaccessible que celle de Tommy Shelby. Le seul point négatif dans tout cela était que cette paire de lunettes vienne se placer entre les grands yeux bleus du gitan et les siens. Ça, c'était dommage, putain.

Tommy le mena dans une des bâtisses qu'Alfie n'aurait pas su différencier des autres même s'il avait eu envie d'essayer – ce qui n'était pas le cas – et le guida à travers des ruelles jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment où reposait tranquillement des énormes fûts à distiller, tout de bois poli et de fer neuf. Tommy Shelby se mettait à la production d'alcool, de gin ! Il avait eu la grâce de ne pas produire de Rhum. La grâce ou l'intelligence, puisque le marché américain semblait s'ouvrir à ce genre de produits. Alfie le savait très bien. Évidemment. Si Tommy Shelby avait produit du rhum, mais il fallait être un vrai homme pour ce genre de liquide, aussi bien Tommy était naturellement poussé vers des boissons plus raffinées, mais s'il avait ne serait-ce que tenté d'en produire : peut-être Alfie l'aurait-il tué de ces propres mains. Par amour des bonnes choses, il l'aurait fait crever. On ne s'improvise pas fabriquant de rhum lorsqu'on traite avec Alfie Solomons. Cela aurait été encore dommage de sacrifier une belle chose au profit d'une bonne chose. Mais bon, les affaires…

Tommy Shelby et ses affaires. Tommy Shelby et son foutu manteau. Tommy Shelby et ses manœuvres politiques. Tommy Shelby faisait partie du monde qui le faisait se sentir vieux, et le monde changeait, vite. Alfie l'appelait du nom d'ami ; Tommy rechignait à lui rendre la pareille. Garçon intelligent, jugea-t-il. Mais, à la vérité, tous deux savaient qu'ils étaient ce qui ne pourrait jamais se rapprocher le plus d'amis en ce bas monde. Rompez leur amitié et toute chance de parler avec le cœur à un égal était brisée. Comme toujours, tout était question de formulation.

Le bookmaker lui présenta des bouteilles translucides à la découpe droite et épurée. Elles auraient pu contenir dieu sait quelle potion tzigane tant elles étaient étranges, elles auraient pu être pleine de larmes ou avoir été remplies à une source d'eau clair pour ce qu'il en voyait. On aurait dit un prototype, mais les étiquettes étaient déjà collées : simples et élégantes, elles disaient en lettres noires que le contenu était à même de faire oublier les mélancolies les plus incurables. Sorcellerie.

Alfie était étonné que Tommy avoue au monde entier sa faiblesse la plus étendue, à savoir que c'est un homme triste, très triste, et que rien ne parvient jamais à le consoler de sa tristesse. Fallait-il qu'il fasse appelle à quelque magie étrangère pour exorciser son chagrin abyssal ? Mais la magie n'existe pas, et la bouteille que Tommy soulevait était remplie d'alcool.

Tommy lui dit que les femmes raffolaient du gin. Alfie ne s'y trompait pas : le message n'était pas à fin mercantiles, il sortait du cœur de Tommy Shelby.

Bien évidemment Tommy voulait son avis, le vieux loup avait du flair. Il savait qu'il ne buvait pas mais savait estimer l'odorat d'Alfie à sa juste valeur. Pas assez sucré. Il lui en dit autant. Les américains n'ont pas le palais délicat, il leur fallait être moins subtil.

La réponse fit soupirer Tommy. Que pensait-il ? Que produire de l'alcool était une chose facile ? Alfie ne s'offusqua pas de cette réponse : il n'était pas là pour plaire à sa seigneurie Tommy Shelby. Le juif recommença à parler de tout et de rien avec beaucoup d'allégorie et de métaphore – ce qui est la marque de ceux qui parlent vrai – et comme d'habitude Tommy le regarda calmement avec une lassitude étudiée et une attention soutenue dans le regard. Si le garçon voulait être éduqué, Alfie Solomons avait de la sagesse en réserve.

Il exprima du mieux qu'il put ces images qui le taraudaient depuis qu'il avait entendu parler des italiens : les beaux yeux de Tommy dévorés par des charognards qui ne sauraient pas en apprécier le goût. Les yeux bleus ne se détournaient jamais les premiers, c'était une force et une faiblesse. Tommy était confiant et attendait des autres une honnêteté égale. Il ne trouverait nulle part des hommes fidèles à ses attentes. Alfie lui-même avait tendance à laisser son regard glisser, lorsqu'il n'essayait pas d'impressionner quelqu'un… D'ailleurs, les aveugles voient mieux, se dit-il. Tout n'est qu'apparence, fausseté ; et l'on oublie trop souvent que pour trahir il faut avoir promis ! La seule chose déplorable dans le fait de ne pas voir était finalement de ne pas pouvoir apprécier les yeux bleus de Tommy. Que ceux qui n'ont jamais rien vu s'estiment heureux : ils ne sont pris dans aucun maléfice gitan et peuvent peut-être se tenir en compagnie de Tommy Shelby en toute quiétude. Mais pour ceux emprisonnés dans une nuit sans fin et ayant un jour su voir ce que bleu voulait dire, Alfie avait la plus grande des pitiés.

« Tu pensais pouvoir produire quelque chose de buvable et classieux à la première tentative ? Tu bois trop de whiskey cher, mon pote. Tirer un nectar de vulgaires patates est le fruit d'un labeur et d'un savoir-faire qui excède de loin le passe-temps des bourgeois délicats. Peut-être que tu n'es plus bon qu'à savourer le travail des autres, hein Tommy ?

— Si c'était le cas, répondit ce dernier posément même si Alfie devinait un léger agacement, je ne serais pas en train de produire mon propre alcool, Alfie. »

Certes.

« Ne te décourage pas, l'emballage est déjà joli. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Tommy toussa doucement, il semblait légèrement embarrassé. Mais aussitôt la gêne apparue elle se volatilisa et Alfie crut l'avoir imaginée.

« Pas du tout M. Solomon. J'ai simplement eu des échos contraires ce qui me rend incertain quant à la teneur en sucre du produit.

— Quel imbécile a pu te dire qu'il était trop sucré ?

— Une femme, en fait, une femme de goût. Et les femmes sont mon cœur de cible.

— Cœur de cible, hein ? Alfie soupira et grogna en même temps. Tes bonnes femmes racées sont toujours anglaises, n'est-ce pas ? Elles connaissent mieux l'odeur des chevaux que des boissons. »

Même Alfie trouvait qu'il avait l'air hargneux. Mais il n'aimait pas que l'on conteste son avis d'expert.

« Vous me semblez être bien au fait de mes contacts, commenta Tommy. J'ai toute confiance en votre nez, mais apprenez que les femmes qui se mettent à la boisson ont souvent dans l'optique de ne pas revenir seules du bar dans lequel elles boivent.

— Et ?

— Et il faut alors s'assurer que la boisson soit agréable sur l'instant, mais aussi qu'elle laisse en bouche une saveur agréable, ce qu'ont tendance à gâter les boissons trop sucrées. »

Tommy s'était expliqué avec sa voix grave habituelle, sans précipitation. Il se resservit ensuite un verre dans un des petits récipients cristallins pour le porter à ses lèvres. Alfie laissa échapper un bruit de compréhension.

« Si ces ladys veulent noyer leur chagrin dans l'alcool comme des ouvriers en fin de journée tout en sentant la rosée du matin, il va falloir penser à changer de « cœur de cible ». Mais tu auras sans doute pris soin de demander à ta noble compagne de tester sur ta personne les effets du gin ?

_ Détrompez-vous.

_ Eh bien quelle surprise ! Ouais, une putain de surprise. Si ton charme n'opère plus sur la haute société comment vas-tu préserver ton empire ? »

Alfie s'amusa encore et commença à railler Tommy en le comparant à Cléopâtre dont le règne n'avait été florissant que pour la durée où ses charmes avaient opéré. Tommy le regardait avec un peu d'amusement et beaucoup l'agacement.

« N'abattons pas déjà ce cheval, se défendit-il. Il lui reste encore quelques courses. »

Alfie était bien d'accord... un destrier noir indomptable. Il fallait être fou pour le refuser, il fallait être fou pour le monter.

« J'ai peut-être aussi surestimé ton flair, dit-il avec provocation. Le gin est fait pour être bu.

— Et pourtant entre deux buveurs le goût doit être indissociable. Ton aristocrate n'aurait pas été d'une meilleure aide.

— Une suggestion, Alfie ? Tommy commençait à remettre les bouteilles dans leur caisse.

— Et bien tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser, Tommy. Ni les médecins ni les prêtres ne devraient m'en vouloir de dispenser mon expertise par l'intermédiaire de ta bouche profane. »

Tommy écarquilla les yeux d'une manière invraisemblable tant ils étaient grands. Ce simple effet de surprise valait largement la peine du rejet qu'il allait subir. Alfie n'avait de toutes façons pas l'intention d'en arriver jusque-là. Mais Tommy le regardait comme s'il essayait de voir à travers l'épaisseur de son crâne. Le gitan fronça les sourcils, puis acheva lentement de boire son verre qu'il posa avec un bruit sec. Il s'avança ensuite avec nonchalance pour se placer juste en face de lui.

« Vous disiez, Monsieur Solomons ? » Alfie pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du souffle de Tommy. Presque.

Alfie voulait demander à Tommy s'il était devenu sourd, où se lancer dans un discours qui les aurait éloignés de cette situation, mais il n'en eu pas vraiment le temps. Tommy Shelby anéantit la distance qui les séparait pour pousser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se contenta de se retirer de quelques millimètres, sûrement pour voir si Alfie allait le battre à mort ou rire de lui, mais le juif errant était à des lieues de ce genre de préoccupations. Tommy repris alors ses lèvres de manière plus franche et plus humide, réclamant qu'Alfie les ouvre afin qu'ils puissent se goûter.

L'esprit d'Alfie dû mourir quelque part entre les lèvres de Tommy dès l'instant où sa langue pénétra sa bouche. Les beaux yeux bleus ne s'étaient pas encore fermés et Alfie luttait pour l'imiter. C'était difficile, car le baiser était exquis. Le juif sonda la moindre parcelle de la bouche de Tommy, goûtant sa langue combative, car il semblait aussi décidé que lui à explorer la bouche de l'autre. La fureur d'Alfie fit surface. Il empoigna l'arrière de la tête de Tommy pour le rapprocher et s'approprier tout ce qu'il avait à offrir. Il voulait laisser sa marque sur la langue et les lèvres de Tommy Shelby afin que jamais il ne l'oublie. Tommy avait le goût d'un fuit mûr et juteux, il fondait sous ses manœuvres et bientôt il ne luttait plus du tout. Les yeux de Tommy s'ombrageaient sous ses longs cils, si bas que ses pupilles semblaient lui manger le regard. Il gémit dans sa bouche et Alfie avait lui aussi besoin de respirer. Il rechercha encore un instant le goût de Tommy qui pourrait se cacher derrière celui de la boisson. La saveur de Tommy était bien meilleure que celle du gin.

Ils se séparèrent, haletant.

« Verdict ? »

Des bruits se firent entendre près de la porte et ils s'éloignèrent pour se recomposer une image. Les boxeurs entrèrent, Alfie les noya sous un flot de paroles tandis que Tommy essayait de reprendre son souffle.

.

La fête battait son plein, bien qu'il n'y eût vraiment rien à fêter. Son frère Arthur devait être du même avis puisqu'il était presque ivre mort dans un coin de la salle, regardant son pistolet comme s'il pouvait lui donner des réponses. Une soirée s'était improvisée dans un bar, pas celui où Grace avait servi. Étrangement, Alfie n'était pas encore parti. Il n'arrêtait pourtant pas de se plaindre de l'air de la ville. Tommy lui-même s'y sentait comme dans une prison et était reconnaissant qu'Alfie Solomons prenne un peu sur son temps pour le distraire. Il allait devenir fou coincé ici. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à parler des Italiens. Solomons était méfiant. Tommy était méfiant aussi. Il lui avait fait part de ses soupçons quant à la volonté des étrangers d'investir les lieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se laissent faire. Ce serait la victoire, ou le morne hiver.

Et Alfie Solomons l'avait embrassé. Tommy sentit ses joues chauffer et se réjouit de la pénombre de la rue : il était sorti pour fumer tranquillement. C'était plutôt lui qui avait embrassé Alfie. Depuis quand l'avait-il envisagé ? Cela avait semblé si naturel d'embrasser son partenaire d'affaire, cet homme, bel et bien "homme" et plein de barbe. Pourtant Tommy ne se souvenait pas d'y avoir un jour pensé.

Alfie était obsédant, énigmatique. Ce producteur d'alcool qui ne buvait pas… Peut-être que l'obsession de Tommy avait depuis longtemps camouflée un désir plus grand. Peut-être que Tommy était aveuglé par ses sentiments et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait si vite pardonné sa dernière trahison. Eux deux se comprenaient, Alfie n'arrêtait pas de le répéter : « Tu es comme moi », disait-il. Puis il parlait par énigme et lui parlait parfois comme s'il était un petit garçon.

Et il avait répondu à son baiser, Tommy n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. Depuis la perte de sa femme il avait connu de nombreuses prostituées, mais il n'arrivait plus à s'attacher à des femmes. Tommy avait le souvenir vague d'un rapport avec un homme dans le froid des tranchées françaises. Il n'avait depuis plus été attiré par aucun homme, aucun sauf par Alfie. Étrangement, il avait confiance en Alfie. Cela était d'autant plus manifeste que ce dernier avait une propension à le décevoir supérieur à la moyenne des gens. Par conséquent, Tommy se méfiait plus encore. Et il pensait beaucoup trop à lui. Et son corps réagissait beaucoup trop au moindre geste d'Alfie.

Finalement, il y avait peut-être un peu pensé avant que cela n'arrive.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, Tommy reconnu instantanément Alfie Solomons et se détendit.

« Tu fuis tes propres gens Tommy ? S'ils te sont insupportables tu peux bien imaginer ce que c'est pour les autres.

— Ils sont assez civilisés pour comprendre quand un homme veut être seul.

— Eh bien quel accueil ! Moi qui croyais que tu voulais m'attirer à l'écart ! »

Alfie se retourna vers lui avec un sourire arrogant et Tommy sentit ses joues chauffer. Alfie alluma un cigare à moitié entamé et reprit la parole sans le lâcher des yeux :

« Mais tu es un homme difficile à comprendre, aussi ai-je pu me méprendre, hm ? »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Alfie fit un bruit de gorge avant de hocher la tête pour lui-même. Cette fois-ci le juif soutenait son regard et Tommy se sentit presque mal à l'aise. Il continua cependant à fumer en regardant Alfie tout en essayant de savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il ne pouvait pas juste dire à l'homme ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le repousser. Le boulanger était dangereux, se rappela Tommy, c'était de la folie que de trop s'exposer à ce genre d'homme. Le juif qui le regardait toujours repris de plus belle :

« Tu vois, toi et moi sommes naturellement compatibles en affaire, parce que tu passes chaque putain de seconde de ta vie à avoir l'air impassible, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu voudrais être aussi hermétique que possible – et ce malgré ces deux grandes ouvertures qui te servent d'yeux – et moi, vois-tu, je suis un grand lecteur de textes, et j'ai la minutie de l'exégète lorsqu'il s'agit de percer les mystères qui valent la peine d'être pénétrés. Alors, comme pour la serrure la clef, nous sommes faits pour nous associer, Tommy Shelby. »

Tommy se demanda à quel degré il fallait prendre la réplique mais il se sentit flotter légèrement aux mots. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le juif faisait référence à ses yeux en lui parlant, et bien qu'il ait parlé d'association entre eux il ne pouvait qu'entendre derrière ses mots qu'Alfie parlait d'une compatibilité plus intime.

« Un producteur de whiskey ne buvant pas me trouve obscur, je devrais m'en sentir flatté.

— J'aime décontenancer.

— Vous aimez faire peur aussi.

— Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait déjà fonctionné avec toi. Non ! Pas Tommy Shelby, il n'a peur de rien. Hein ? Sauf que je sais mieux… Alfie détacha tous les mots de sa dernière phrase.

— Vous semblez tout savoir, Tommy laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

— Et bien, non, pas tout…non. Quel serait le plaisir, hm ? Par exemple, ce que je ne sais toujours pas, c'est si ton gin manque de sucre ou non. »

Tommy dû détourner le regard pour cacher son expression. Il sentait que son impassibilité maîtrisée commençait à lui échapper. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de rougir comme une gamine. Une main se reposa de nouveau sur son épaule et des doigts derrière sa nuque l'incitèrent à regarder de nouveau son interlocuteur. Tommy le fit avec provocation.

« Vraiment, je concède que la dernière expérience m'a fait douter de mon premier avis. Alors si tu as une bouteille dans un coin – un coin tranquille – à même de favoriser l'expertise il va sans dire, je serais ravi de –

— Suis-moi. »

Tommy eu le plaisir de voir la surprise apparaître sur le visage du juif errant avant de partir vers son bureau. Alfie le suivit avant de marcher à ses côtés, c'est à peine s'il ne passait pas le pas de la porte de la maison en même temps que lui lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Tommy le guida jusqu'au bureau, Alfie regarda autour de lui brièvement avant de poser son manteau et le gitan fit de même. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'Alfie se saisissait d'une bouteille de son alcool qui trônait non loin, il circula ensuite comme s'il était dans sa propre boulangerie et ouvrit les tiroirs de son bureau pour sortir un verre qu'il posa sur la table. Il le remplit avant de le tendre à Tommy.

Tommy hésita quelques secondes, il savait qu'en acceptant le verre il donnait tacitement son accord pour tout ce qu'Alfie voudrait bien lui faire. C'était dans la nature des gangsters de peser le pour et le contre, de choisir le chemin le plus rentable et de se méfier. Aussi le bookmaker essaya-t-il de se rappeler que Solomon était un homme dangereux, ambiguë. Mais à cet instant son avidité était égale à la sienne, et le regard d'Alfie n'était que le reflet de son propre désir.

Il se saisit de la coupe et la porta à ses lèvres. Le regard du juif le brûlait et Tommy comme à son habitude ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le bookmaker prit bien soin d'imprégner toute sa bouche de l'alcool, en le faisant tourner sur sa langue. Il voyait que le juif perdait patience. Ce dernier lui arracha le verre des mains et jeta presque l'objet sur le bureau avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

La tête de Tommy flottait comme s'il nageait tout entier dans une bassine d'alcool. Il se rendit compte en laissant Alfie traîner sa langue partout entre ses lèvres que son contact lui avait manqué. Le juif ne l'avait touché que le matin même, mais Tommy se sentit empli d'un soulagement immense quand il retrouva la sensation. Il rendit sa passion au juif, passant ses mains dans sa barbe sans savoir quand il avait posé ses mains là. Des bras se glissèrent autour de lui pour le retenir fermement et Tommy se sentait effroyablement bien. Son plaisir le fit presque paniquer, son cœur s'accéléra mais cela était peut-être dû à son souffle laborieux. La bouche de Salomon ravageait la sienne sans trêve, et les mains du gitan s'accrochaient tantôt à sa barbe tantôt à son col, la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'il se retire.

Quand le baiser cessa, Alfie ne se recula que de quelques centimètres, et sans lâcher Tommy. Celui-ci ne sentait sur sa langue plus que le goût de d'Alfie Solomons. Comme d'habitude, le juif avait éclipsé tout le reste. Ils se regardèrent et Tommy posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je pensais que le gin n'était bon à engendrer aucune fureur ? Dit Tommy sans s'écarter.

— Chez ceux qui ne sont pas de notre nature, sûrement. »

Tommy n'eut pas le temps de penser à une réplique savante, l'autre homme le souleva pour l'asseoir sur son bureau, Alfie se glissa entre ses jambes sans attendre et l'embrassa de nouveau, sûrement pour faire taire toute protestation. Tommy sentit un renflement dur s'appuyer contre le sien et faillit japper dans le baiser.

Des mains fortes caressèrent ses cuisses jusqu'à ses hanches avant de redescendre lentement. Il sentit un frisson le traverser de haut en bas. Les mains d'Alfie sur lui, son sexe contre le sien, sa langue sur la sienne et sa barbe frottant contre son visage… c'était beaucoup, et il lui en fallait plus. Il repoussa alors le juif pour déboutonner sa chemise. Voyant que l'autre se laissait faire sans l'aider, Tommy fut saisi d'un doute et ses mains se stoppèrent.

« Non, non, ne t'arrête pas pour moi, trésor. Je profite simplement de la vue. C'est rare de voir Tommy Shelby si impatient. La dernière fois que tu t'es jeté sur moi la sensation était bien moins agréable.

— Aidez-moi si vous ne voulez pas réitérer l'expérience.

— Allons, des menaces maintenant ? Tommy, je pensais que tu avais compris depuis le temps que je ne me laisse pas facilement impressionner. Demande-moi plutôt _gentiment_ , cela fonctionnera sûrement mieux. »

Tommy n'allait pas faire une telle chose. En un autre moment il aurait pu jouer le jeu du juif, murmurer un : « S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Solomon… ». Mais quelque chose en lui luttait contre cela. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'ils conversaient poliment tout en se taquinant amicalement. C'était un plaisir risqué partagé avec un homme qu'il respecte, mais un homme dangereux qui venait jusqu'à Birmingham pour traiter avec lui parce que lui ne pouvait même pas sortir de sa putain de ville ! Salomon avait appris à respecter Tommy car il avait su s'imposer, mais il était désormais bien en mal d'impressionner qui que ce soit, comme venait de le souligner le juif. Alfie venait jusqu'à lui pour parler de corbeaux et d'amitié sans oser le regarder dans les yeux… et Tommy était fatigué de dormir sur une oreille, de fuir et de se battre contre les italiens.

« Les menaces, vous ne comprenez que ça, Monsieur Solomon. Il n'y a que la force qui vous impressionne. C'est pour cela que nous sommes des gangsters, c'est bien cela ? »

Au lieu de voir le regard de l'homme devenir fou, Tommy fut surpris de voir une réelle interrogation dans son expression. Alfie prenait visiblement en considération ses mots avec un regard grave. Il finit par se pencher un peu plus vers lui pour répondre :

« Peut-être bien, Tommy Shelby. Les hommes comme nous en veulent toujours plus, et quand bien même nous nous satisferions de ce que nous avons il faudrait toujours plus de force pour savoir le garder. Maintenant Tommy, puisque tu m'incite si gentiment à prendre ce que je veux par la force, tu ne m'en voudras pas d'être exigeant. »

Sur ces mots, Alfie déchira d'un mouvement vif la chemise de Tommy. Les boutons rebondirent dans toute la pièce sous son regard stupéfié. Son maillot blanc suivit aussitôt, déchiré par les grandes mains du juif. Si Alfie voulait lui faire peur il y parvenait presque. Il l'observait comme il aurait lui-même admiré un beau cheval en vente, il posa une main sur le tatouage sur sa poitrine avant d'en retracer le motif du bout des doigts.

« Tu sais comme je suis exigeant, hein Tommy ? Je n'aime que les produits de qualité... »

Il passa ses mains larges le long de son torse puis le prit par les hanches.

« …les belles choses. »

Tommy se sentit rougir honteusement sous le regard perçant du juif qui le fixait droit dans les yeux. Alfie fit un bruit de gorge appréciateur avant de se baisser pour le mordre à l'emplacement de son tatouage. C'était nouveau pour lui que quelqu'un s'attarde à ce point sur cette partie de son corps : Alfie léchait et mordillait ses tétons tout en le caressant tantôt durement tantôt en l'effleurant à peine. Sa barbe grattait sa peau, ne lui permettant pas d'oublier qui le touchait ainsi. Tommy n'était pas habitué non plus à ce que quelqu'un de plus fort que lui le tienne si fermement, l'empêchant de bouger pendant que son partenaire prenait ce qu'il voulait. L'un dans l'autre il était terriblement excité, et son ventre tressaillit sous les baisers humides qu'Alfie semait toujours plus bas. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le juif déboucler son pantalon et mettre à bas le reste du sous vêtement qu'il avait commencé à déchirer. Sa langue était en train de contourner son nombril et ses mains débarrassaient le sexe de Tommy de tout tissu. Il dû se retenir de glousser sous les chatouilles de la barbe d'Alfie, il savait bien que ce dernier s'en amuserait indéfiniment s'il le remarquait. Il se remit vite de ses sensations quand le juif déposa un baiser sur le bout de son sexe dressé. Son souffle se bloqua et il regarda, en essayant de calmer sa respiration, Alfie Solomon traîner sa langue le long de sa bite.

Leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement avant que le londonien prenne Tommy presque entièrement dans sa bouche chaude. Le Peaky Blinders se cambra en ouvrant muettement la bouche. Le juif s'en donna à cœur joie et des bruits de succion résonnèrent dans le bureau. Il laissa échapper des soupirs de plus en plus bruyants à la vue et à la sensation des lèvres charnues d'Alfie engloutissant son sexe. Le juif avait déjà fait cela, c'était évident. Étonnement Tommy n'avait jamais osé penser qu'Alfie puisse réellement être un sodomite, bien que cette idée lui ait toujours plu. L'appellation était bien laide pour une chose aussi agréable, se dit-il. Sa queue s'engouffra plus profondément dans la gorge qui le prenait, il était aux anges. La barbe du boulanger frottait l'intérieur de ses cuisses et Tommy ne voulait pas les écarter car il aimait la sensation. Il devait luter pour ne pas baiser la bouche de l'homme, il savait que celui-ci arrêterait aussitôt, alors il s'accrochait au bureau en se concentrant sur la froideur du bois pour ne pas venir trop vite.

Les mouvements devinrent plus francs et Tommy mordit sa main droite pour ne pas gémir comme une femme chaude. Le juif errant releva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, il semblait exiger quelque chose. Il aurait voulu ne pas le comprendre mais son regard était clair : il ne lui plaisait pas qu'il retienne ses gémissements. Il sentit des dents se frotter contre lui et retira sa main de sa bouche pour calmer l'homme colérique présentement occupé à le sucer. Sans s'en rendre compte sa main était venue se poser dans les cheveux d'Alfie, aussi ce dernier avait-il l'air bien plus satisfait. Tommy se rapprochait du bord et un gémissement honnête passa les barrières de ses lèvres.

Tommy perdait doucement la tête, il s'entendit murmurer le nom d'Alfie et le répéter encore sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Alfie allait-il le laisser venir dans sa bouche ? Tommy le souhaitait. L'embrasserait-il pour partager son goût après cela, comme ils l'avaient fait pour le gin ? L'idée était étrangement attrayante et Tommy gémit malgré lui. Il faillit pleurer de frustration quand le juif le laissa glisser de sa bouche avec un bruit obscène.

« Tu es tout à fait délicieux, Tommy. Mais mon dos me fait souffrir, aurais-tu quelque chose comme un lit dans cette maison ? »

Tommy avait envi de l'étranger ou de le supplier et cela devait grandement amuser l'autre homme. Alfie remonta tant bien que mal le pantalon de Tommy avant de redemander :

« Tommy ? Un lit. Ton lit de préférence, sur lequel je puisse t'allonger et te baiser comme je le désire. »

 _Dieu_ , cette proposition indécente n'aurait pas dû faire papillonner son ventre. En posant ses pieds par terre, Tommy chancela. Il aurait voulu pouvoir atterrir dans son lit en claquant des doigts, la maison semblait, à cet instant, plus grande que son manoir. Alfie remarqua sûrement sa détresse puisqu'il passa une main autour de sa taille qu'il eut honte d'accepter, mais il avait frôlé l'orgasme i peine quelques seconde et son corps lui semblait presque étranger le contact du juif ne faisait rien pour le distraire. Il se détacha de lui le mieux qu'il put pour préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait et guida rapidement Alfie jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur que Tommy pris la mesure de son geste : il avait amené Alfie Solomon dans sa putain de chambre – en courant presque. Il alluma une lampe en lui tournant le dos, il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder son associé pour savoir qu'il décortiquait minutieusement la pièce des yeux.

Le torse fort du juif se colla contre son dos et sa maudite barbe frôla sa nuque, provoquant un frisson. Quand il se mit fatalement à parler, sa voix basse résonna dans sa chaire, distillant des étincelles d'envie de sa gorge à son bas-ventre.

« On a peut-être trouvé un juste milieu entre ton palais pour garçon gâté et ta roulote misérable, Tommy. Tiens, tu joues aux petits chevaux ?

— C'est à mon fils.

— Et où est-il pendant que je m'occupe de son papa ?

— Chez ma tante. Depuis quand sa sécurité vous préoccupe ?

— Allons Tommy, commença Alfie en embrassant son cou. Ne sois pas si salé, on a déjà eu cette conversation il me semble. Et, crois-moi, ce qui te concerne me préoccupe. »

La dernière déclaration avait été dite sur un ton presque énigmatique, comme si le juif avait voulu exprimer le contraire. Mais Tommy estima que son ami éprouvait quelque difficulté à prononcer ce genre de déclarations avec trop d'honnêteté. Peut-être, se dit-il, que l'autre homme s'inquiétait réellement pour lui ? Cette pensée lui fit tout drôle, même si ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Il faut dire pour sa défense que le juif caressait son torse tout en mordant et suçant son cou. Tommy laissa à Alfie tout l'espace disponible, et décida, contre son meilleur jugement, qu'il allait embrasser cette hypothèse pour cette nuit, se laisser imaginer pour une nuit entre les bras d'Alfie Solomon qu'il se reposait sur un homme égal lui et qui se préoccupait réellement de lui. Tommy voulait se laisser un peu faire, las de porter la responsabilité de tout ce que sa famille endurait. Il aurait souhaité y parvenir.

« C'est ça Tommy, laisse tomber pour ce soir. »

Alfie lisait peut-être bien dans ses pensées, finalement. Ou alors c'était que Tommy commençait à s'affaisser dans ses bras en gémissant. Solomons fit un bruit guttural et lécha son oreille. Il sentit le sexe du juif se presser contre ses fesses, il se frotta contre lui en retour. Il voulait qu'ils soient nus tous les deux, qu'Alfie accélère le mouvement. Quelqu'un laissait échapper des miaulements ridicules, et il semblait bien que ce fût lui.

Alfie rit doucement derrière lui, Tommy se retourna. Il ouvrit le pantalon du juif pour enfin regarder sa bite dressée, preuve qu'il n'était pas le seul à profiter de cette affaire.

« Besoin de ça, Monsieur Shelby ? »

Il lui répondit par un regard noir tiré de son arsenal du gangster menaçant. Cela ne fit pas grand-chose à Alfie qui plissa son front comme s'il attendait sérieusement une réponse orale. Il l'avait voulu.

« Ferme-la et déshabille-toi, Alfie.

— Et bien et bien, il me semblait que c'était un échange de bon procédé. Prends ce que tu veux, mon pote. »

Tommy n'en pouvait plus d'attendre bêtement que je juif se décide. Il s'affaira à le déshabiller rapidement, sans oser glisser ses mains sur le corps de l'homme plus que nécessaire. Il regarda les formes agréables et masculines du boulanger refléter la lumière de la lampe. « Prends ce que tu veux », avait-il dit. Tommy aurait voulu qu'on lui donne, ce soir. Mais il était avec Alfie Solomon après tout.

Il embrassa le juif tout en le poussant sur le petit lit pour l'allonger puis grimpa sur lui. Il passa ses mains partout où il le pouvait sans lâcher ses belles lèvres, plus tendres que celles des femmes qu'il avait déjà embrassées. Étonnamment, il se laissait faire sous les mains et la bouche de Tommy. Il fouillait la bouche du londonien avec autant de passion que le juif lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure, mais ce dernier laissait gracieusement Tommy lui piller la bouche sans lui rendre l'appareil, si bien que le Peaky Blinders sentit un frisson de frustration aller de ses tempes à son ventre pour y creuser ses ravages. Un manque grandissait dans sa chaire et l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il embrassait Alfie avec un désespoir de plus en plus marqué, il se serait presque sentit trahi par le manque d'action de son partenaire. Il pouvait pourtant sentir sous lui la chaire tendue du juif qui semblait aussi désireuse que la sienne. De bien des manières, Alfie Solomons s'était promis à lui : en l'embrassant comme s'il voulait le dévorer, en le touchant avec avidité, en réclamant son abandon. Mais que valait la parole d'un homme comme lui ? C'était maintenant à Tommy de se servir, il ne comprit pas bien pourquoi cela le chagrinait tellement – lui qui était accoutumé à prendre – pourtant il sentait son corps vibrer d'énervement. Il planta ses doigts presque méchamment dans les épaules d'Alfie, et quand celui-ci laissa échapper un léger grognement cela le soulagea quelque peu.

Il s'écarta du baiser pour regarder le juif sous lui qui le regardait comme s'il étudiait un animal amusant. Cela agaçait Tommy, le juif avait une emprise totale sur la situation même en le laissant décider. Ses lèvres à peine ouvertes étaient rouges, Tommy ne pouvait pas trouver en lui-même la culpabilité de les avoir malmenées. Il se demanda brièvement à quoi ressemblerait sa bouche sans tous ces poils qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois il y a des années, le juif avait déjà sa barbe aux cicatrices étranges, mais elle était plus courte et laissait alors mieux apercevoir ses lèvres – Tommy s'étonna brièvement d'en avoir le souvenir. Ici, la lampe avait du mal à jeter quelques couleurs sur ces lèvres que l'ombre d'une barbe défendait. Au milieu de cette broussaille interminable, les lèvres humides d'Alfie Solomons avaient des allures d'oasis. Elles ne se laissaient pas contempler par n'importe qui, et, égarés au milieu de toute cette sécheresse, leur profondeur réconfortante avait quelque chose d'une épiphanie. L'énervement de Tommy tomba un peu : peu importe pour le moment que le juif le manipule, s'il voulait s'offrir au chef des Peaky Blinders, alors, ainsi soit-il.

Ils étaient tous les deux nus, Tommy se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus du juif et ne le frôlait qu'accessoirement. Fort de sa résolution, Tommy se redressa pour s'assoir sur les hanches de l'autre, leurs parties intimes étaient désormais en contact. Le juif posa ses larges mains sur les cuisses de Tommy sans les bouger, son regard était noir de désir, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Tommy entama alors un mouvement de vas et viens pour frotter leurs sexes ensembles, le juif soupira de contentement. Personne n'avait encore touché la bite d'Alfie ce soir et celui-ci sembla attisé par la pression, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la chaire ferme des cuisses du cavalier. Encouragé, ce dernier bascula ses hanches avec force et avidité contre l'homme sous lui, il dû poser ses mains sur son torse pour se stabiliser tandis qu'il chevauchait maintenant clairement les hanches d'Alfie. Une goutte de sueur descendit sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frémir, mais les mains d'Alfie restaient obstinément au même endroit. Alfie le regardait avec faim et amusement. Son apparence relativement contenue avait quelque chose d'inquiétante. Le juif contenait sûrement sa folie comme un lion en cage. Quand Solomons voulait tuer quelqu'un il pointait un flingue sur son visage quand il voulait baiser quelqu'un, il devrait saisir la personne avec ses mains fortes et le plier sous lui pour lui faire prendre ce qu'Alfie voulait, et le défaire sous ses coups vicieux et puissants jusqu'à avoir vaincu sa passion et avoir ravagé l'esprit de l'autre…

Le mouvement de Tommy eu un accroc et il gémit misérablement sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses couilles palpitaient contre celles de l'autre, son sexe voulait être dans un contact plus total avec la bite du juif, et celui-ci avait les mains libres ! Pourquoi ce putain d'Alfie Solomons ne bougeait-il pas ? Il donnait à Tommy l'impression d'être le seul avide de contact et, bordel, il ne bougeait pas !

Tommy voulait sentir les hanches puissantes du juif venir rencontrer les siennes. Il voulait que le juif balaie encore ses mains contre le ventre tremblant de Tommy, sur son torse qu'il avait si bien su ravir tout à l'heure. Il voulait la queue d'Alfie en lui, là où elle aurait dû être depuis longtemps.

Tommy était déjà essoufflé et haletant, sûrement rouge d'embarra autant que de désir. Où était passé son contrôle de soi-même, il n'en avait aucune idée. Alfie Solomons avait réussi à le détruire sans bouger, finalement. Une vague de honte et de besoin mêlés déferla dans le cœur et l'esprit de Tommy. Il sanglotait presque.

« Regarde-moi Tommy. »

Il avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, et sans cesser de bouger fébrilement les hanches, il les rouvrit pour regarder Alfie. Sa vue était trouble, des larmes de besoin, de honte et de frustration s'étaient agglutinées dans ses yeux. Ceux du juif étaient larges.

« Oh, Tommy, commença-t-il avec une voix basse et grave qui semblait compatissante, tu peux avoir ce que tu veux. Il te suffit de le prendre. »

Tommy agrippa plus fort le torse de ce foutu juif. Tommy le voulait _en lui_ , il voulait qu'il le tienne et qu'il s'occupe de lui. Mais Tommy n'avait pas la force de – et avait eu trop de fierté pour ? – s'ouvrir avec ses doigts devant un Alfie Solomons immobile, pour ensuite se baiser _tout seul_ sur la queue dressée de l'autre homme. Tommy essaya de transmettre pêle-mêle tout cela à l'autre gangster par le regard. Sa bouche était de toute manière trop occupée à laisser échapper des petits sons indignes. Tout dans la posture, dans les yeux et dans les bruits que laissaient échapper Tommy, devait être une supplique.

« Ou, repris le juif, je peux faire tout ça pour toi. Décider pour toi ce que je veux faire avec ce joli corps désireux.

— Oui ! Couina-t-il sans réfléchir.

— Il faut juste que tu le demande gentiment Tommy. Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment, mon fier-cœur. Demande-moi _gentiment_.

— Alfie…répondit aussitôt Tommy avec une voix chevrotante. Alfie, s'il te plaît. Baise-moi Alfie, baise-moi comme tu le veux, s'il te plaît. »

Tommy était trop désespéré pour être mortifié. Sa honte n'eut pas le temps de l'engloutir car Alfie – _enfin !_ – se déplaça.

Il se retrouva plaqué le dos sur son lit, là où celui large et musclé d'Alfie Solomon avait chauffé les draps. Il faillit pleurer de joie en voyant le juif se dresser au-dessus de lui, ses mains rêches et masculines massèrent les muscles du torse de Tommy, de son ventre humide de sueur. Il se baissa ensuite pour l'embrasser brutalement, volant le peu de souffle qui lui restait avant de le laisser au bord de l'agonie. Quand il s'éloigna, Tommy vit le regard fou du juif. Il avait dû lui en couter de rester immobile si longtemps. L'estomac de Tommy tressauta sous ce regard, et sans y penser, il se détendit, s'offrant totalement au juif, il étendit même sa gorge comme pour inviter Alfie à se servir. Solomons grogna, sans le lâcher de son regard fou.

« Très bien, Tommy. Très bien. »

Alfie était animal et Tommy se sentait bien entre ses griffes. L'autre homme tendit sa main pour chercher dans le tiroir le plus proches, et en tira une pommade que Tommy avait utilisé sur une de ses blessures : cela ferait bien l'affaire. Les mains du juif s'enroulèrent encore autour de ses cuisses, mais cette fois-ci sans ménagement, et forcèrent ses jambes à s'ouvrir pour lui. Tommy l'encouragea par un gémissement impatient. Alfie souleva haut ses hanches, poussant Tommy à se plier, et baissa son visage jusqu'à ce que sa langue vienne se brosser contre son entrée chaude. Il laissa échapper un cri, le nom d'Alfie. « Une autre fois », grogna celui-ci, sûrement pour lui-même. Le gangster juif reposa Tommy pour ouvrir le pot d'onguent. Tommy voulu alors se retourner pour donner tout le confort à l'autre. Mais il avait à peine commencé qu'une main se plaqua sur sa poitrine pour le forcer dans sa position initiale. Alfie Solomons le regardait sévèrement, le regard fou, comme si Tommy avait tout fait pour le mettre en colère. Tommy s'enfonça dans le matelas.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de bouger. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire, putain, Tommy ?

— Me retourner, Alfie. Me mettre…à quatre pattes ? »

Le ton désolé et surtout incertain de Tommy sembla l'apaiser.

« Tu as eu l'occasion de décider tout à l'heure, trésor. Tu m'as supplié de faire ce que je veux de toi. Alors, si tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère, reste à ta place. Ne fais rien sans que je t'en aie donné l'autorisation. »

Tommy hocha la tête, et Alfie retourna à sa tâche. Il constata avec surprise que le comportement d'Alfie n'avait pas fait baisser son excitation d'un iota, au contraire. Il aurait dû s'en inquiéter, mais il était trop heureux de s'abandonner et de n'avoir plus qu'à penser au plaisir que lui donnait son "ami". Alfie balayait toutes les préoccupations de l'esprit de Tommy, alors Tommy ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Un doigt glissant pressa contre son entrée et n'attendit pas avant de l'envahir. L'intrusion avait tellement été désirée qu'il gémit de contentement.

Le doigt épais se mit à bouger sans délicatesse, mais Tommy ne ressentait que du plaisir et une envie croissante. Le juif savait indubitablement quoi faire. Quand un second doigt glissa le long du premier, le bookmaker se tortilla. L'étirement était exquis, il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que Tommy soit comblé. Il poussa contre les doigts avant de s'immobiliser : il ne savait pas si ces mouvements seraient acceptés par Alfie. Ce dernier grogna mais continua à écarter les chaires avec entrain, répandant la crème à l'intérieur de Tommy. Le coussinet d'un de ses doigts se frotta contre un endroit qui le fit se cambrer en ouvrant la bouche. Le juif réitéra le mouvement et Tommy gémit fort, les cuisses tremblantes et brillantes de l'effort de rester immobile.

« C'est bien, crie pour moi. Ne te retiens pas. »

Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas à surveiller. Tommy était d'ordinaire silencieux durant ses rapports, mais présentement, avec les doigts de Solomons tapant toujours plus loin dans son cul, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ses raisons. Les doigts glissaient maintenant tout seuls, et Tommy voulait bouger ses hanches pour rencontrer les gestes de l'autre homme. Un troisième doit le pénétra et Tommy mordit l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Son front était en sueur, il regarda le visage concentré du juif pour se distraire le temps qu'il s'accoutume. Le pouce de la main gauche d'Alfie traçait des cercles sur son périnée tandis que la droite le baisait sur trois de ses doigts.

« Alfie », gémit-il avait de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le juif le regarda, son regard miroitait l'éclat chaud de la lampe, cela lui donnait des allures de bête infernale. Sans casser l'échange de regard, Alfie retira ses doigts et plaça sa queue à l'entrée de Tommy, il l'empala sans s'arrêter. Tommy gémit longuement, la pointe de douleur n'était rien face au sentiment soudain de plénitude qu'il avait. Il était tout étiré autour d'Alfie, si chaud et si large en lui. Le juif était presque allongé sur lui, la tête au-dessus de la sienne et les yeux fermés, gémissant gravement et maudissant : « Putain, ouais. ». Quand il le regarda à nouveau il ne le quitta pas des yeux et donna une poussée pour enfoncer de nouveau son sexe dans la chaleur de Tommy. Celui-ci glapit.

Alfie ravagea de nouveau sa bouche tout en donnant des premières poussées loin d'être timides. Il avalait tous les gémissements de Tommy qui vibrait sous lui. Tommy passa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre expérimentalement et celui-ci n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser. Alfie était appuyé sur ses coudes mais ses deux mains étaient plantées dans les cheveux de Tommy, immobilisant sa tête tandis qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement. Il descendit sa bouche jusqu'au cou de Tommy qu'il dévora, mordillant sa peau tendre et suçant des marques rouges. Tommy était aux anges, les lèvres et les dents d'Alfie marquant sa peau goulûment et la queue le prenant avec des poussées fortes et peu profondes. Il gémit encore et posa son front contre l'épaule du juif.

Celui-ci s'écarta pour regarder son œuvre, il fit glisser ses mains avec satisfaction sur Tommy, pinçant ses mamelons et griffant légèrement des marques sur sa peau – tantôt caressant tantôt appuyant dans sa chaire pour s'y imprimer – il parvint jusqu'aux hanches de Tommy qu'il souleva un peu pour changer d'angle. _Oh_ , il toucha en Tommy cet endroit qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il retirait désormais sa queue presque entièrement avant de la renfoncer loin, toujours plus loin, en Tommy. Quand il le souhaitait, il frappait ce point qui le faisait crier. Tous les mouvements d'Alfie étaient divins, il ne pouvait penser à rien, il ne pensait même pas du tout. Son bassin s'agitait de lui-même mais Alfie le tenait fermement en place, le tenant immobile tandis qu'il lui assénait des coups durs. Sa tête tanguait et tout son corps vibrait quand le juif le remplissait, _si bien_.

« Regarde-toi, Tommy. Si ouvert pour moi, tu prends tout ce que je te donne, hein ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es beau comme ça. Et tu voulais me le cacher en te retournant...mais tu ne vas nulle part, trésor. Oh ouais, de si jolis yeux, Tommy. J'ai vendu des saphirs moins bleus que ça. Hm, regarde-moi Tommy. Là, c'est ça. »

C'était comme si le juif tentait d'imprimer chaque mot de sa tirade en Tommy avec des coups de boutoirs. Tommy laissait échapper des petits cris qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir emmètre, et chaque chose intime qu'Alfie murmurait volait dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il n'était plus bon qu'à recevoir Alfie, et à crier de plaisir. Les coups s'accélérèrent, il ne manquait pas grand-chose. Tommy ne savait pas s'il voulait venir ou rester à jamais dans cette position de toute façon, Alfie déciderait pour lui. Alfie allait venir en lui, Tommy en était certain. Le juif serait trop heureux de laisser sa trace en lui. Cette pensée était fugace, car l'esprit de Tommy ne se fixait sur rien, mais elle suffit à l'exciter terriblement. Le juif s'était penché pour redéposer des baisers sur son visage, partout sauf sur sa bouche bruyante, et son ventre frottait contre le sexe fuyant de Tommy. Il ne durerait pas comme ça longtemps. Sa prostate était frappée presque à chaque coup, et la bouche d'Alfie avait été sur son sexe, et il embrassait doucement son nez en le baisant sauvagement, sa barbe frottant son visage. Alfie était partout, et Tommy n'était nulle part ailleurs.

« Alfie, Alfie ! S'il te plaît. »

Sa voix était cassée, elle oscillait entre son grave habituel et des tons inédits. Alfie se recula un peu pour le clouer sur place avec ses yeux de braises et sa queue. Il hocha la tête pour dieu sait qui avant de glisser sa main jusqu'à la bite de Tommy.

« Allez, viens mon cœur. »

Tommy n'avait jamais connu un orgasme aussi grand et dévastateur auparavant, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, mais au juif. Sa bite se rendait à sa main et son trou ne savait plus qu'apprécier sa queue épaisse. Des vagues de contractions blanches se succédaient en lui, le faisant geindre et vibrer. Il entendait planer au-dessus de ses lèvres le nom souverain d'Alfie.

Quand il revint à lui, c'était pour voir les belles lèvres du juif balbutier et blasphémer, il le baisait toujours sans merci et Tommy était si sensible qu'il gémissait continuellement. Il regarda le corps puissant du juif se contracter en exposant tous ses muscles – il était beau, se dit-il. Il vint enfin et Tommy le sentit se déverser en lui.

Alfie tomba à côté de lui, essoufflé. Tommy s'écarta pour laisser la place à la carrure du juif, mais le lit était petit, aussi restaient-ils collés les uns aux autres. Alfie le ramena contre lui et Tommy fut pressé contre son côté, à demi allongé sur lui. Ils reprirent leur souffle longtemps, la peau d'Alfie était agréable contre la sienne.

« Ton dos ? demanda Tommy doucement.

— Hm ? Bien, bien. Tais-toi. Repose-toi. »

Le temps des ordres n'était visiblement pas fini, cela amusa Tommy au lieu de l'agacer, et il ferma les yeux en souriant légèrement. Un baiser se posa contre son front, son nez, sa bouche et Tommy soupira, à l'aise.

« Tes hommes ne vont pas te chercher ? demanda encore Tommy.

— Sûrement, grogna l'autre. Je les rejoindrais dans quelques heures, et nous repartirons. Dors, Tommy. Je suis là. »

Tommy acquiesça par un bruit de gorge et se reposa confortablement contre le juif. Il allait devoir le réveiller pour s'extraire du petit lit. Pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il se fichait qu'Alfie ait cru bon de le rassurer en lui disant : « Je suis là » et il se fichait de s'être senti bien en l'entendant. Il se foutait aussi comme de Dieu et du Diable de s'endormir à côté d'un homme comme Alfie, car, étrangement, il avait confiance en lui.

Et pour le moment il se fichait bien de savoir pourquoi il avait confiance en Alfie Solomons.

.

Alfie regarda les Italiens repartir avec leurs sourires faux et s'assit sur un baril qui se trouvait là. Il en était maintenant sûr, Tommy avait eu raison à leur sujet : ils ne comptaient pas partir. Alfie s'était permis de leur cracher au visage car ils avaient besoin de lui, ces macaronis du diable. Mais une fois qu'ils auraient descendu Tommy, après l'avoir dépouillé de tout ce qui lui est cher, Alfie savait bien qu'il serait le prochain sur la liste. Il avait suffi d'une ou deux provocations pour mettre au jour leurs véritables attentions.

Cela le faisait rire, c'était un jeu d'enfant de voir à travers les masques de tels gangsters après avoir été confronté à Tommy Shelby. Il l'avait menacé et insulté quand il était venu, il y a des années, lui demander son aide. Pourtant, Tommy n'avait laissé aucune émotion glisser sur sa face, ni n'avait témoigné d'aucun mépris quant à l'attitude étrange du boulanger. Il était venu seul, pour commencer : quand ces lâches étaient venus en nombre pour témoigner de leur supériorité. Ils étaient pourtant venus eux aussi mendier son aide. Quand Tommy était venu à lui négocier une alliance, il était venu seul et blessé, et pourtant ô combien plus noble. Son respect avait été honnête et sa proposition intelligente. Le fier garçon avait même refusé de prendre le mouchoir pour épancher le saignement de son nez, mouchoir qu'il lui avait jeté avec dégout : Tommy n'acceptait ni la pitié ni d'être rabaissé. Mais il avait su reconnaître la provocation pour ce qu'elle était, et avait su reconnaître sa propre faiblesse.

C'était maintenant à lui de reconnaître sa propre faiblesse. Le monde changeait, et Alfie Solomons ne voulait pas faire partie des faibles. Voilà pourquoi il valait mieux reconnaître les tournants historiques pour ce qu'ils étaient, et tourner avec le vent.

Quelques lois immuables régissent les rapports humains : les forts dévorent les faibles. C'est à ce principe maître que lui, Tommy, et les autres gangsters avaient tous fait allégeance en choisissant d'œuvrer pour leur grandeur en dehors de la loi civile. Ils s'étaient reconnus plus forts que leurs semblables, et avaient profité de cette abondance force pour étendre leur puissance dans l'ombre. Ce principe simple qui veut que le loup dévore l'agneau n'avait jamais offert de garantie. Que le loup devienne faible et que l'agneau se fasse pousser des crocs pour défaire son ennemi, et l'ordre changeait, mais non pas la loi : les plus forts dévorent _toujours_ les plus faibles.

Il fallait être lucide – et Tommy avait toujours été lucide ! – voilà pourquoi Alfie Solomons était prêt à vendre son plus cher "ami" aux nouveaux venus. C'était là l'occasion de faire d'ultimes bénéfices, afin de profiter paisiblement d'une vie de dur labeur dans des vacances finales. Que fallait-il faire d'autre ? Alfie n'allait pas renier son infrastructure, ses principes essentiels et fondateurs, pour se suicider sans rien en tirer du tout !

Il n'avait que du mépris pour ces ritales de merde, ces arrogants ritales et leur fausseté écœurante. Quant à Tommy, il l'avait respecté et même admiré dès le début. Ils se comprenaient, avec leurs origines partout raillées. Et Tommy était un mec respectable en soi. Cela serait sa perte. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune haine envers Tommy Shelby, mais le loup n'a aucune haine envers l'agneau qu'il dévore, il le trouve, au contraire, tout à fait à son goût !

Ce qui avait élevé Alfie Solomons à sa place était son intransigeance, son acuité à reconnaitre où sont ses intérêts et à ne pas se laisser parasiter par des affections volatiles. Il avait une famille, grande, et des sautes d'humeurs, certainement, mais n'avait jamais été aveuglé par quoi que ce soit. Il se voulait visionnaire, même les yeux fermés. Et Alfie voyait clairement la mort dans l'avenir de Tommy Shelby, nul besoin de savoir lire dans la paume des mains comme un gitan pouilleux pour voir cela.

Or, ce qui allait indéniablement arriver était comme déjà arrivé, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors autant en profiter. Un malheur est un malheur, mais les occasions fleurissent partout.

Ces derniers temps, une image persistait derrière ses paupières clauses : Les yeux bleus de Tommy Shelby cavés par des merles. Cette image avait déjà été avant aux limites du supportable. Et pourtant il avait été chef de guerre, il avait déjà vu avec détailles de tels cadavres se faire défigurer par la putréfaction et les charognards. Mais le grand Tommy Shelby dans cette position ? Cela remuait tout l'être d'Alfie avec une préoccupation malvenue.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Alfie avait cessé de vouloir considérer Tommy avec neutralité. Il faisait ressentir à Alfie tantôt de la fierté, tantôt de la pitié…tantôt du désir. Émotions d'autant plus malvenues qu'il se devait d'aussitôt les étouffer. Il avait déjà apprécié des garçons, parfois même aimé, mais il s'était toujours tenu hors des dangers de l'excès. Alfie aimait être maître de soi. Quand il lâchait prise, la théâtralisation de ses débordements servait toujours une cause. Il choisissait de lâcher prise, afin de toujours s'appartenir à lui-même. Un empire ne se construit pas avec de la folie, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Tommy n'était pas loin de lui inspirer des actions stupides. Il le savait depuis longtemps, Tommy Shelby était parfaitement le genre d'homme qui pouvait lui faire faire des choses stupides.

Quand il fermait les yeux s'adjoignait désormais à ses visions sinistres des souvenirs délicieux. L'image sublime de Tommy se cambrant sous lui, tellement réceptif. Tommy le suppliant d'une voix inoubliable, et le prenant sans lutter, s'abandonnant tout à fait. Tommy le regardant sous ses paupières basses aux longs cils émouvants, le regardant avec détresse et luxure. Cette passion avait été d'autant plus jouissive que Tommy Shelby n'était pas un homme expressif, et il aimait le contrôle autant que lui, sinon plus. Mais non, le gitant avait eu besoin de _lui_. Il avait tout d'abord fait parler sa méfiance, mais s'était ensuite totalement abandonné. Il lui avait fait confiance, encore. Alfie doutait que Tommy ait déjà fait confiance à un autre à ce point, avait-il déjà été si offert dans les bras de Grace, comme il avait été marionnette entre ses doigts ? Tommy, incroyablement fier, qui faisait chanter le roi lui-même, s'était laissé faire complètement – s'était laissé baiser – par Alfie Solomons. Il avait obéi à ses ordres, et s'en était délecté. Qui d'autre que lui avait entendu de si merveilleux sons passer les lèvres du chef des Peaky Blinders ? Alfie doutait que quiconque eut eu ce privilège, à part lui.

Il fallait que Tommy soit épuisé. Il avait perdu son frère, sa famille était menacée au complet, il était reclus et encerclé par l'ennemi. Un sentiment de colère cru embrasait Alfie à cette idée. Il n'aimait pas voir Tommy en situation d'échec c'était bien le seul. Déjà à leur première rencontre, il n'avait tiré aucun plaisir à voir quelqu'un de si altier tomber en morceau devant lui, gravement blessé. Alfie ne voulait pas qu'il arrive du mal à Tommy, il savait que les Italiens le feraient souffrir, l'humilieraient, avant de le détruire. Lui, aurait voulu _protéger_ Tommy… Comme cette idée était inquiétante. Ce sentiment avait atteint son zénith lorsqu'il avait tenu le gitan dans ses bras, si chaud et si faible. Le brun, musclé et viril, avec sa voix grave et lente, l'avait reçu avec souplesse en criant son nom. Une image des yeux bleu rendu brillants comme jamais par l'humidité lui revint en mémoire. Il aurait voulu tenir Tommy Shelby éloigné du monde en le tenant pour toujours sur ce lit minuscule, le protégeant de son corps. Alfie avait été sûrement plus efficace contre ses pensées mélancoliques que son fichu alcool. Alfie aurait voulu voir les Italiens mourir les uns après les autres, les faire repartir vers leur maudite terre et laisser pourrir leur chef ici-même, mais ni Tommy ni lui n'avait la force de les déloger.

Des mots résonnèrent dans son esprit : « Les menaces, vous ne comprenez que ça », avait dit Tommy, « Il n'y a que la force qui vous impressionne ». Tommy le connaissait. Il savait. Sa confiance avait été une faiblesse. Rien qu'une faiblesse.

Les gangsters profitent de la faiblesse des autres.

Alfie laissa échapper un rire dans la salle vide. Il n'avait aucune envie de rire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Alfie sentit qu'il avait besoin d'un verre. Un verre de gin.

.

Lorsque Alfie arriva d'un pas lent et mortuaire aux vestiaires, ses yeux essayaient de se fixer n'importe où ailleurs que sur Tommy Shelby qui était assis là, seul. Son chapeau aux bords larges tapissait ses yeux d'une ombre de circonstance. Tommy le suivit des yeux, sans rien dire. Il était assis avec ses bras posés sur ses genoux, il ne changea pas de position en regardant Alfie s'assoir, comme le font certains animaux méfiants en attente d'un geste brusque. Il n'avait, bien sûr, pas l'air effrayé. Seulement observateur. Garçon intelligent.

L'atmosphère était tendue, l'on se serait cru au théâtre, Alfie pouvait presque les imaginer sur une scène, partager un dernier dialogue définitif avant le dénouement final.

La seule vue de l'autre homme ainsi loin des autres, l'air préoccupé, faisait naître en lui des sentiments contraires. Tout à la fois il causait un affermissant dans ses certitudes, et faisait bouillir son sang de révolte. Les deux iris bleues que des cils noirs comme la nuit cernaient comme un modeste écrin le fixaient sans relâche avec attention, c'était le genre de public gémeaux parfait pour les plus belles tirades d'Alfie.

Il s'assit loin de lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se rapprocher plus. Il est des choses devant lesquelles tout, sauf le respect, est insulte. On avait enseigné jeune à Alfie que l'indicible mérite quelque égard. Dès qu'il aurait brisé le silence délicat, par des mots bien choisis qui ne pourront cependant qu'être grossiers, il aurait fait choir toutes choses à son niveau, en ce bas monde où tout déjà n'est plus.

Il invoqua des images de maison blanche se détachant sur un bleu infini, bleu comme les yeux de Tommy. Son interlocuteur ne sourcilla pas, sa cigarette tenait dans un bel équilibre entre ses lèvres pleines et pâles à peine ouvertes.

Tommy n'avait pas l'air suspect de l'entendre dire qu'il prenait sa retraite, peut être imaginait-il lui-même la sienne ? Peut-être à ses côtés ? Aucune place en ce monde ni dans l'autre ne pourrait soutenir un tel spectacle. Avant qu'il le sache il assurait à Tommy qu'il se rejoindrait sur cette plage. C'est là qu'Alfie mourrait, d'audace et tué par Tommy – improbable – ou achevé par la maladie.

Quant au combat, celui de Tommy contre les Italiens comme celui des deux boxeurs, Alfie avait déjà pris ses paris.

« Le petit se fera baiser par le gros. »

Tommy le regarda sans faiblir, il hocha légèrement la tête comme s'il comprenait, comme s'il pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ses lèvres étaient naturellement courbées comme l'arc que les peintres appelaient arc-de-l 'ange, mais cette courbure par défaut donnait à la face blanche et inexpressive de Tommy un air diabolique. Même mort, se dit-il, il aurait ce léger presque-sourire, vainqueur. Alfie ne pris pas le temps de profiter plus de la vue de Tommy et se leva avec un « voilà ! » final. Quand Tommy s'enquit de savoir si Alfie restait pour le combat, il s'arrêta. Bien que le brun, resté assis, devait lever les yeux vers lui, Alfie se sentait incroyablement humble. Mais il connaissait déjà l'avenir, et il en dit autant à Tommy, avant de partir.

Une pierre semblait peser dans sa poitrine, Alfie était sûr qu'elle avait toujours été là. Pour la première fois elle était incroyablement lourde, et il doutait de la supporter bien longtemps.

« Alfie. »

Le bruit soudain le fit sursauter. Il aurait pu le supplier de se taire ou l'ignorer mais il se figea. Tommy n'était pas censé avoir le dernier mot ici.

« Tu ne trouves pas cela amusant ? » Demanda Tommy en soufflant sa fumée.

Qu'est-ce que, putain, Alfie aurait dû trouver amusant ? Il pencha légèrement sa tête sans se retourner pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Qui aurait cru que, de nous deux, tu sois celui auquel la foi fait défaut ? »

Alfie avala sa propre respiration et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il ne savait pas si c'était la rage ou l'hilarité qui l'emportait en lui, mais il était indéniablement surpris.

« J'ai foi en mes visions, Tommy.

— Tu es fataliste, commença Tommy nonchalamment en tirant sur sa cigarette. Tu n'as sûrement pas été toujours comme ça.

— Parole de gitan. Quand un gitan te parle comme ça c'est qu'il a quelque chose de merdique à te vendre au prix de l'or, n'est-ce-pas M. Shelby ? À qui crois-tu parler, bordel ? Fais-pas comme si tu me connaissais, mon pote.

— Je suis peut-être gitan mais je ne suis pas celui qui parle de visions, M. Solomons. La simple logique suffit à deviner que si vous aviez toujours été comme ça, vous ne seriez pas là ou vous en êtes aujourd'hui. »

Tommy se leva de son banc et lissa les plis de son manteau d'un geste habituel avant de continuer :

« Et je te connais, Alfie. »

Alfie bouillonnait et n'aimait pas que la conversation lui échappe. Tommy n'avait jamais essayé de lui parler comme cela, il avait toujours été très prudent dans ces mots et ses gestes en face de lui. Maintenant, il lui faisait face, et Alfie était désarmé.

« Un conseil, ne confond pas fatalisme et intelligence. Ensuite, Tommy, ne penses pas me connaître sous prétexte que je t'ai baisé l'autre soir. »

Il vit le brun expirer sa fumée longuement en le regardant. Son regard s'était légèrement durci, mais Alfie n'était pas sûr de ne pas surinterpréter. Tommy était aussi indéchiffrable que jamais.

« Bien. Je ne confonds rien.

— Bien ?

— Tu m'as entendu. Alfie, tu l'as encore dit tout à l'heure : « Tu es comme moi ». Voilà pourquoi je connais au moins ça. La différence entre toi et moi, aujourd'hui, c'est que tu es faible. »

Alfie éclata de rire. Deux grandes enjambées suffirent à se tenir en face du Peaky Blinders avec un air menaçant.

« Répète un peu ? »

Tommy écrasa sa cigarette, mais ne lâcha pas son regard.

« La faiblesse, Alfie, c'est de ne pas croire en ses capacités. La première personne à ne pas sous-estimer, c'est soi-même. Lorsque l'on regarde son ennemi et que l'on voit une force insurmontable, c'est qu'on est devenu faible. Je sais que tu veux te retirer, mais tu devrais rester regarder la fin du match, tu pourrais être surpris.

— Je sais quand je vois un match perdu d'avance.

— Je ne m'estime pas perdant, si je le faisais je ne prendrais pas de paris, Alfie. S'estimer perdant est le meilleur moyen de perdre, et encore une fois, si je le faisais, je ne resterais pas regarder la fin du match, moi non-plus. »

Alfie savait de quoi il était réellement question ici. Tommy cherchait-il à le convaincre de ses chances contre les italiens ? Alfie était pendu à ses lèvre, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait apprendre quelque chose à Alfie Solomons. Seul Tommy en était capable.

« Voilà pourquoi je m'étonne, je ne pensais pas être celui ayant des excès de confiances. Mais si j'échoue, cela sera en ayant eu confiance, pas par peur.

— C'est peut-être ton problème. Toi qui es de nature si méfiante, tu dérailles mon pote.

— Peut-être que tu as raison, au fond, peut-être que l'on ne peut faire confiance à personne. »

Tommy était extrêmement proche de lui, il pouvait voir toutes les nuances sur son visage. Alfie sentit le besoin express de reculer. Il s'écarta et regarda Tommy de haut en bas. La situation était inédite et inattendue. Ce n'était sûrement pas l'annonce de sa retraite qui avait fait parler Tommy. Alfie avait bien mérité de se retirer. Mais le brun n'était pas idiot, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alfie enleva son chapeau et le lança sur un banc non loin, il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, vite. La compagnie de Tommy n'aidait pas. Les décisions cruciales ne se prennent pas à deux, mais seul, dans la méditation. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il faisait les cent pas dans le petit vestiaire. Quand il regarda Tommy par inadvertance, il remarqua que ce dernier le regardait de manière étrange.

« Tu parles de confiance mais tu sembles avoir quelques doutes, hein Tommy ?

— J'aimerais que nous nous comprenions, répondit-il après un moment. »

Alfie hésitait. Il hésitait pour tout. Les Italiens qu'il avait fait rentrer étaient en ce moment même en train de prendre position dans le stade. Alfie sursauta en sentant Tommy près de lui, il se stoppa dans sa marche et regarda le gitan. Tommy leva lentement la main et toucha l'écharpe d'Alfie pour la remettre un peu en place. Il regardait chaque geste, mais ne regardait pas les maudits yeux bleus, ou il pourrait bien faire des choses stupides.

« Alfie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Un bruit de frustration intense s'éleva de la gorge d'Alfie avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une main se posa sur sa joue gauche, sur sa joue et sa barbe, le forçant doucement à regarder Tommy dans les yeux. Son regard était moins sévère. Il lui semblait le voir dénudé de nouveau. La paume caressa sa joue et Alfie se désintégra. Il ferma les yeux, contemplant sa vie et ses choix, et Tommy le secoua légèrement pour qu'il les rouvre. Il imagina une fraction de seconde être né aveugle et voir le monde pour la première fois, tout le monde sous un aspect nouveau Bleu.

« Aie confiance en moi. »

Tommy détacha tous ses mots, il les avait à peine murmurés. Mais son visage était proche, et ils déferlèrent comme un vent de tempête dans son esprit. Il hocha la tête et Tommy bassa sa main pour la poser sur son torse.

« Je suis malade, Tommy. »

Il s'entendit lui parler rapidement de cancer et de gazes en France tandis qu'il avait voulu lui parler des Italiens. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela sortait brusquement. Il regardait derrière Tommy, il ne voulait pas le voir.

« Alfie. »

Les yeux de Tommy étaient grands et expressifs, il y avait plus de choque que de chagrin, du moins il l'espérait.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est pas contagieux, conclu-t-il.

— La ferme, Alfie.

— Encore ça Tommy ? Tu n'as pas compris la dernière fois ? »

Tommy le regarda un moment sans savoir quoi faire, puis il murmura : « S'il te plaît, Alfie, ferme-la ». Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, lisses et douces et inoubliables. Alfie ouvrit les siennes Seigneur, le goût de Tommy était meilleur que tout. C'était sûrement l'âge mais Alfie avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir rien apprécié autant que Tommy. Mon dieu, qu'il était faible. Il glissa sa langue contre celle de l'autre homme, il aurait voulu que les mots passent dans le baiser sans qu'il eût à les dire.

Il s'écarta brusquement et attrapa son chapeau. Tommy le regardait sans comprendre, haletant.

« Allez Tommy, reste pas planté là. On a des macaronis à buter.

— Comment ça Alfie ? Je suis content de l'entendre mais, ce n'est pas le soir.

— C'est le soir parfait, au contraire ! Je t'en ai amené sur un plateau d'argent. Ne me remercie pas.

— Tu- tu as quoi ? Demanda Tommy en fulminant.

— Sois pas étonné, trésor. Tu me connais, hein ? On en parlera plus tard, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Vraiment. Suis-moi.

— "Je te connais ?" Tommy était à deux doigts de hurler mais il le suivit.

— Allez, considère ça comme le cadeau qui scelle notre nouvelle relation. On va te dératiser ça correctement. »

Tommy le regardait comme s'il voulait de nouveau l'étrangler. Il allait falloir qu'il se fasse pardonner. Regagner la confiance de Tommy n'allait pas être une mince affaire, mais il commencerait ce soir.

.

Le ciel était moins bleu que les yeux de Tommy, et sa maison moins blanche que ses lèvres. C'était pour tout dire, extrêmement décevant. Son chien aboya en tentant d'avancer vers l'écume que la mer jetait sur le sable. Comme tous les jours, Alfie arpentait la plage en espérant que le chef des Peaky Blinders l'honore de sa présence. Son absence confirmait toujours plus ce qu'Alfie craignait, qu'il ne lui ait toujours pas pardonné. C'était pénible.

Alfie songea à sa cave de Londres, qu'il avait laissé entre les mains d'un bon gars qu'il avait formé. Il se demandait comment ils s'en sortaient, mais il faudrait bien qu'ils s'en sortent sans lui un jour ou l'autre. Alfie n'avait rien laissé derrière lui sinon cela. Mais si son affaire mettait sa famille à l'abri des loups, c'était l'essentiel, non ? Maintenant que Tommy avait viré les Italiens, le travail était mâché. Il faudrait quand même tenir tête aux voraces de Londres, mais Alfie restait à disposition en cas de besoin.

Des pas se firent entendre et Alfie regarda avec joie Tommy Shelby s'avancer vers lui.

« Je t'ai dit il y a longtemps que je pourrais te tuer, pour les affaires ou par rancœur.

— Cela aurait pu très mal se finir, alors. »

Alfie rit nerveusement.

« Tu es retiré des affaires.

— Et tu as préféré m'aimer, trésor. C'est plus fort que toi. »

Tommy ne riait pas. Alfie passa une main dans ses cheveux balayés par le vent salé. Il regarda ensuite franchement Tommy. C'était le moment d'être éloquent, mais Tommy était un homme de peu de mots, alors il fallait s'adapter. Alfie plongea ses yeux dans ceux – plus attrayants et dangereux que la mer – de Tommy, puis lui dit avec honnêteté :

« On se fait confiance. »

Tommy cligna lentement des yeux avant de s'avancer vers lui, il regarda la mer puis arriva au niveau d'Alfie. Il regarda à ses pieds.

« C'est quoi cette chose ?

— Cette chose, Tommy, c'est Cyril. Et vous allez devoir cohabiter car, lui aussi, m'aime beaucoup. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente délaissé, tu vois ? »

Tommy tourna vers lui son visage las et soupira fortement.

« Bel endroit pour des vacances, commenta Tommy.

— Tu es en vacances ?

— Oui, de longues vacances. Ma famille a insisté.

— Et bien, si tu veux, je sais où tu peux dormir.

— Tu as de quoi boire ?

— Il va falloir que l'on travaille là-dessus, Tommy. C'est préoccupant. Et tu sais que tu me préoccupes. »

Tommy le regardait de nouveau. Il avait l'air plus détendu. Alfie retint un rire, son garçon aimait vraiment qu'il s'occupe de lui… Sa retraite semblait maintenant beaucoup moins décevante.

« Et tu as bu avant de venir ?

— Un peu de gin.

— Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! »

Alfie s'empara de la bouche de Tommy, il ne se lasserait jamais de la goûter. Parfaite.

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit mot !

Sen


End file.
